El guerrero
by Rosekagome22
Summary: Cont. ESCOCES DOMADO Miroku MacAllister se ha puesto como meta encontrar a su hermano, averiguar porque engaño a todos con su falso suicidio, sin embargo no contaba que el destino lo uniria a Sango que desea una vida de libertad. Pero ahora su real padre desea utilizarla como peón para asegurar un tratado entre clanes conflictivos pero ella no esta de acuerdo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Mucho después de que oscureció Miroku MacAllister y sus hermanos, Bankotsu y Sin se sentaron a charlar con el padre de la nueva esposa de Inuyasha. Las velas habían sido apagadas y el vestíbulo era iluminado por el fuego del hogar que estaba ubicado en el centro de la estancia.

Su luz jugó contra los escudos y armas que decoraban las paredes, y mientras los reflejos producían formas extrañas con sus sombras, bromeaban y probaban la comida que habían dejado los sirvientes para ellos antes de irse a descansar.

La pareja felizmente casada, se había retirado hacía mucho tiempo y ni Inuyasha, ni Kagome habían dado señales de vida desde entonces. Obviamente los presentes no esperaban otra cosa. De hecho, Miroku estaba seguro de que pasarían muchos días antes de volver a ver el rostro de su hermano. Y eso era algo que hacía que su corazón latiera con fuerza. Estaba muy contento del hecho de que por fin su hermano Inuyasha encontrara la felicidad. Y para nadie era un secreto que él sin duda se lo merecía.

—No puedo creer que Inuyasha se halla casado antes que Miroku —dijo Bankotsu, mientras picaba un poco de la fruta que había en una fuente—. Debemos ser muy cuidadosos Sin. Pienso que el segundo asalto podría caer sobre nosotros muy pronto. También presiento que habrá una que otra confesión.

—Quizás —dijo Sin sonriendo.

— ¿Tienen alguna información sobre los MacKaids? —preguntó súbitamente Sado, el padre de Kagome.

Miroku movió su cabeza negativamente. Deseaba encontrarlos con todas sus fuerzas. Y sabía que lo haría. No descansaría hasta que no pagaran por atentar en contra de su familia.

—Ninguno de mis hombres ha podido encontrar ni un rastro de ellos —dijo Sado—. ¿Que tal le ha ido a los tuyos?

—Tampoco han tenido suerte.

—Eso es muy extraño —dijo Sin—. Estoy seguro que todavía no hemos escuchado hablar al último de los MacKaids.

—Probablemente no —asintió Miroku.

—¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? —Preguntó Sado—. Le he informado a mi primo lo que hicieron y él ha ordenado la ejecución para todos ellos, pero hasta que no los atrapemos….

—No es mucho lo que nosotros podemos hacer —dijo Bankotsu.

Sin terminó su jarra de cerveza y se sirvió un poco más.

—Efectivamente, así es.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bankotsu.

—Deberías casarte Miroku.

Este empujó bromeando el hombro de Sin.

– Veo que ya estás borracho.

— ¿Lo está? —preguntó una voz femenina de pronto.

Ellos observaron sorprendidos a Kanna, la esposa de Sin, que se acercaba rápidamente. Ella giró en torno a la mesa hasta que se situó detrás de la silla de Sin. Miró hacia abajo a su marido y lo reprendió con una sonrisita.

—Presiento que mi querido esposo lleva ya mucho tiempo aquí abajo.

Sin se sintió un poco apenado con la concurrencia.

—

Venga conmigo, milord —le dijo ella, tomando suavemente su mano—. Mañana tenemos una larga jornada hacia nuestro hogar y ya sabes que le prometí a mi hermano Jaime que regresaríamos a tiempo para su cumpleaños.

Sin besó la mano de su esposa y luego acarició con ella su propia mejilla.

Miroku quedó sorprendido al observar ese gesto, que era extraño viniendo de Sin. Era muy bueno ver a su hermano tan encariñado con su cuñada. Jamás sospechó que Sin alcanzaría algún día una felicidad rotunda. La vida por fin trataba amablemente a su hermano mayor, tal y como siempre debió haber sido.

—Que descansen caballeros —dijo Sin, mientras se retiraba obedientemente a sus habitaciones con su esposa. Al subir ellos se encontraron con Midoriko en el pasillo.

Miroku sonrió cuando ella vino hacia ellos, y los miró a los tres con sospecha. Recordó el tiempo en el cual había deseado incluso su muerte y que le sucedieran también muchas atrocidades. Ahora, estaba feliz de no haberla matado.

—Luces aún vivo, Bankotsu —Miroku le dijo a su hermano menor—. Este es tu turno de guardar tus oídos con llave.

Bankotsu se burló de ese comentario y dijo

—Mi dulce Midoriko es quien conoce la mejor manera de tratar mis oídos, ¿verdad, mi amor?

Sus caderas oscilaban cadenciosamente, mientras ella se acercaba a la mesa.

—Eso depende de lo que tengas tú en mente —Dedicó una dulce sonrisa a Miroku y Sado—. ¿Les importa si me llevo conmigo a mi querido esposo?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Sado.

Bankotsu la levantó en brazos, y comenzó a subir las escaleras a un paso frenético. Miroku los observó marcharse y su corazón sonreía por la actitud graciosa de su hermano. Sin duda, Midoriko podría darle a él muy pronto la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo sobrino o sobrina.

—Entonces —dijo Sado en el momento en que se quedaron solos—. ¿Has planeado ya el conseguirte una esposa?

Miroku revolvió la cerveza alrededor de su copa y consideró el hecho. Realmente, en su corazón no había espacio para una mujer. Dudó que en algún momento lo hubiera. Pero su deber le ordenaba que tuviera en cuenta que pronto él debía tomar una esposa. Ya se había demorado mucho en asumir esa responsabilidad.

—Quizá algún día —contestó quedamente.

Sado arqueó una ceja hacia él.

— ¿Acaso, ya no estás en edad de hacerlo, como para que estés dudándolo?

Quizá ya lo estaba. Pero el tenía demasiadas cosas en mente, en las cuales ocupaba la mayor parte de su tiempo y buscar novia y casarse no era una de ellas.

—Todo llegará a su tiempo.

Sado se burló de eso. Sonaron unos pasos cerca de la estancia, y oyeron como la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba con su sonido característico. Intercambiaron ceños fruncidos por la sorpresa. Esa no era hora para atender invitados.

Un Viejo sirviente entro en el vestíbulo con un joven detrás de él. El muchacho no parecía haber alcanzado aún su mayoría de edad. Estaba vestido con harapos y llevaba a cuestas un maletín de cuero.

—Perdone, milord —le dijo el viejo sirviente a Sado—. El muchacho dice que trae noticias sobre Suikotsu.

Sado le hizo un gesto al muchacho para que se acercara.

—¿Hay algún problema?

El muchacho se asustó y dio un paso atrás, mirando tímidamente a Miroku y al sirviente.

—Habla muchacho —le dijo Sado pacientemente—. Nadie te hará daño en este lugar.

Aún así el muchacho continuó dudoso.

—Debo decirle algo, milord. Un hombre vino a nuestro pueblo y me dijo que yo debía entregarle esto a usted.

El chico se acercó y puso el maletín sobre la mesa, entonces se apartó rápidamente como si creyera que la ira del infierno le azotaría su joven cabeza. Miroku sospechó de sus acciones. Sado llevó su mano encima del maletín estropeado.

—¿Esto es de Suikotsu? —El muchacho trago con dificultad.

—No lo sé, milord. Me dieron la orden de entregárselo sin abrirlo.

Por la palidez que reflejaba el rostro del muchacho, Miroku supuso que él no había obedecido esa orden.

— ¿Quién te dio esto? —Preguntó Miroku. El joven rascó su cuello nerviosamente.

—El hombre me dijo que dentro del maletín había una carta dirigida a lord Sado y…y me mandó a decirle a su señoría que la próxima vez usted debería contratar a alguien mejor que a un caballero francés.

El muchacho estaba temblando.

— ¿Puedo irme a casa ahora, milord?

Sado asintió con un gesto. El chico salió disparado de la estancia como si los demonios de lucifer lo estuviesen persiguiendo. El ceño de Miroku se profundizó. Sado estudió el maletín.

—Esto es muy extraño.

—Si —dijo Miroku, apoyándose detrás para observar mejor—. Lo es de hecho.

Sado abrió el maletín y descargó su contenido sobre la mesa. Miroku se irguió en el momento que vio el tartán Verde y Negro que su padre había comprado hacia tiempo para sus hijos. Nadie, a diferencia de él y sus hermanos debía poseer otro tartán con ese diseño. Su sangre se congeló cuando lo miró fijamente con escepticismo. Sado abrió una pequeña pieza de pergamino, mientras Miroku tomó en sus manos el tartán para poder examinarlo mejor.

—_Canmore_ —Sado leyó en voz alta—. _A mí no me gusta hacer el papel de tonto por culpa de nadie. Dígales a los gitanos que ellos son los próximos en nuestra lista. No debió haberle hablado al rey sobre nosotros. Si usted se hubiera quedado callado su hija podría haber vivido mucho tiempo más. Ahora, nosotros nos iremos en contra de ella y del resto de los MacAllisters. Cuídese mucho._

Las manos de Sado temblaron por la rabia y su cara se puso casi de color púrpura.

—Está firmado por Naraku MacKaid.

Miroku ni siquiera escuchó sus palabras. El estaba muy concentrado viendo las iniciales estampadas en una de las esquinas del tartán andrajoso y estropeado que tenía en sus manos.

S.M.

Sesshomaru MacAllister.

¿Pero cómo pasó esto? ¿Quién podía tener el tartán de su hermano? ¿Nadie fuera de su clan podría tener acceso a él? Buscando más pistas, Miroku desempacó el material y maldijo cuando una mano cortada al ras cayó directamente en el piso. Sado también maldijo, cuando identificó la extraña marca que tenía el reverso de esa mano.

—Ayúdame Miroku —gruñó—. Mataré a cada uno de esos bastardos por esto.

A Miroku se le hizo difícil respirar. Le costaba un poco enfocarse. El trató de recordar en su mente al hombre que había conocido hace muy poco tiempo. Un hombre al cual no le había prestado la más mínima atención.

—¿Realmente, quien era Suikotsu? —Preguntó a Sado

.

—Honestamente, nunca lo supe. Lo conocí en Francia hace unos cinco años, cuando estuve de visita en casa de un amigo. Cuando regresó de Outremer, nunca habló de él mismo.

— ¿Y este tartán de donde salió? —Sado se encogió de hombros.

—El se envolvió con el cuándo vino a buscar trabajo. ¿Significa ese tartán algo para ti?

Si el supiera, que significaba más que su propia vida.

— ¿Alguna vez te dijo como lo encontró?

Sado negó con su cabeza.

—Lo único que puedo decirte es que para él, ese tartán era muy querido. Mi esposa trató de quitárselo una vez para lavarlo y el casi le arranca el brazo. Solía ser muy feroz, en los primeros días que empezó a trabajar aquí.

Sado recuperó la mano y fue en busca de un sacerdote para realizar los oficios correspondientes. Miroku recorrió con sus largos dedos las letras que se encontraban en la esquina del tartán, en el mismo lugar en el que un día su madre las puso.

— ¿Cómo un francés pudo haber obtenido el tartán de Sesshomaru?

Ninguno de sus hermanos, había viajado más lejos de Inglaterra a excepción de Sin y él nunca había llevado un tartán consigo.

Si no fuera por las iniciales, el podría pensar que quizá el vendedor había confeccionado otro tartán y pudo habérselo vendido a otra persona. Pero esas letras bordadas, hacían único a su propio tartán, al de Bankotsu y al de Inuyasha.

No, sin duda este tartán es el de Sesshomaru. Él lo sabía. No había ninguna duda en su mente de que era de su hermano, además por lo que se podía observar el tartán era bastante viejo. Un recuerdo de Outremer. Lo cual significa que Sesshomaru, no pudo haber muerto el día que se fue solo al lago. Por alguna razón, su hermano había simulado su propia muerte, y después había abandonado Escocia.

— ¿Pero por qué?

¿Por qué Sesshomaru jamás quiso volver a comunicarse con ellos? ¿Por qué quiso que todos creyeran que él había muerto hace ya tantos años?

Miroku se sentó cuando la noticia lo penetró como un cuchillo afilado. Sin duda los MacKaids encontraron el tartán después de que mataron a Suikotsu y lo enviaron de vuelta con lo poco que quedó de él.

Ellos quizá si saben a quien perteneció este tartán y cuanto significa. Miroku tomó su cerveza en un solo trago. En alguna parte de allí afuera, Sesshomaru MacAllister podría estar aún con vida. Y Dios debería tener piedad para que él alguna vez pudiera volver a estar con su hermano.

**Continuara…**

**Hola lo prometido es deuda, la historia que quede de adaptarles ya empezó tan tan, jaja, bueno va a ser un Miroku/Sango, recuerdan que aquí se quedo el escocés domado, será una continuación, y me parece muy linda historia, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Ocho meses después…_

Sango se mordió con sus propios dientes cuando apretó su dedo pulgar contra la palma de su mano en un esfuerzo por liberarse de la soga que la tenía prisionera. El sudor se resbalaba desde su frente, haciendo que a su nariz le diera un poco de comezón, pero ella no se atrevió a rascarse. El poco tiempo del que disponía era demasiado valioso para eso.

En cualquier momento sus secuestradores podrían regresar.

Ella los despreció por todo el daño que le estaban causando y deseó que la sarna les invadiera esa parte de la anatomía masculina que los hombres valoraban tanto. La tosca soga le quemó la piel, ya que al intentar liberarse se raspó con ella. A ella no le importó ese hecho. Lo más importante era conseguir su libertad a cualquier precio. Y juraba por Dios, que los malditos pagarían por separarla de aquellos a quienes ella tanto amaba. ¡Cómo se atrevían a hacer tal cosa!

Nuevamente se dispuso a liberarse a pesar del dolor. Entonces intentó girar su cabeza para atacar a la firme soga con sus propios dientes. Pero en lugar de soltar el nudo, ella sentía que lo que se aflojaban eran sus dientes. Maldiciendo, cerró los ojos y rezó para que la soga se soltara cuando tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Sintió de repente la pequeña ruptura superficial de la soga al raspar esta su carne. Aun así, no se acobardó y en un resbalón doloroso, su mano quedó por fin libre. Si ella fuera de las chicas que suelen gritar por todo, Sango habría llorado de alivio, pero las lágrimas habían sido algo que había olvidado hacia años. Limpiando su frente, respiró largamente y trató de recomponerse al sentir en su mano un poco de alivio cuando dejó de latirle por la presión. Luego se ocupó desesperadamente en encontrar un arma en ese cuarto desordenado en el que se encontraba.

Allí no había nada…

Excepto el fuego. Ella estrechó su mirada sobre los leños ardientes en el momento en que una idea se le vino a la mente. Buscando bajo su vestido, ella rasgó un gran trozo de su enagua para protegerse las manos.

—¿Piensas que de ahora en adelante ella no nos causará más problemas?

Su corazón latió rápidamente, al escuchar a algunos hombres que se acercaban al cuarto donde estaba prisionera. Caminando detrás del hogar, ella agarró un leño encendido firmemente con ambas manos y se ubicó detrás de la puerta donde no la podrían ver sino hasta después de que fuera demasiado tarde para ellos.

—Si nos causa algún problema más, considero que deberíamos azotarla sin importar las órdenes que hallamos recibido.

—Pues hombre, te deseo mucha suerte. Mi ojo aún me duele debido al último encuentro que tuve con ella. Yo creo que esa zorra golpea como un hombre.

Ellos abrieron la puerta. Sango suspendió su respiración hasta que ellos entraron en la habitación. Su cuerpo reacciono sin vacilación y golpeó fuertemente con el leño en la cabeza al segundo hombre. El gruñó de dolor, y se estrelló contra el primer hombre, ella levantó el leño una vez más y lo golpeó tres veces seguidas, entonces recogió sus faldas y trató de escapar tan rápidamente como pudo.

Salió del cuarto y fue hacia los establos. Algunos hombres gritaron para que ella se detuviera, pero no les hizo caso. Nada, excepto la muerte podría hacerla rendirse ante ellos.

Sango dudó cuando observó al pequeño número de personas que habitaban el pueblo. Muchas giraron sus cabezas sorpresivamente al verla ensillar a un caballo. Robar de esa manera significaría para ella desafortunadamente perder su cabeza en la horca si la atrapaban. Pero tampoco tenía mucho futuro en la vida si alguno de esos hombres lograba apresarla de nuevo.

—Deténganla —Gritó uno de los hombres—. Le daré 20 francos de oro a quien logre atraparla.

Sango hizo una mueca de dolor, cuando observó como la turba enardecida mostraba interés ante esa oferta. Veinte francos eran una fortuna. Un hombre gigantesco se paró enfrente de ella con sucias intenciones. Se recogió las faldas y le dio una patada en medio de sus piernas. El se doblegó de dolor, pero antes de que pudiera golpearlo otra vez otro hombre la atrapó por la espalda

Ella mandó su cabeza hacia atrás para poder golpear la cara del hombre. El la maldijo cuando se escapó de sus manos, ya que su cráneo estaba atontado con el dolor que le produjo el golpe. Luego otro hombre intentó capturarla, ella logró girar con tiempo su cuerpo cuando el tipo se le aventó y por su propio impulso cayó de lleno en el piso ensuciándose hasta los dientes.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar su fuga, alguien la golpeó por detrás y la hizo caer de espaldas en el piso. Trató de tomar aire por su boca cuando el aire abandonó sus pulmones. Pero aún no estaba derrotada. Se desplazó con su cuerpo para derribar al que la había tumbado al suelo, pero no lo logró.

Desesperada ella rodó sobre el suelo, intentando escapar de nuevo de alguna manera, pero su vía de escape fue bloqueada de repente por un par de botas de cuero negro un poco maltratadas. Ella casi estalla de odio en su interior al sentirse atrapada de nuevo.

¡No!

Ella se negaba a creer lo que acaba de ver con sus ojos al mirar cara a cara al hombre que le bloqueaba sus esperanzas.

Esto no puede ser…

El tiempo se detuvo mientras ella observaba la mirada azul cristalina de ese hombre que ella pensó que no volvería a ver jamás. La última vez que se encontraron el era un bastardo bastante pagado de si mismo. Regio y duro para todos. Para ella él siempre había sido más grande que la propia vida, pero ese pensamiento no coincidía con la apariencia que el mostraba actualmente ante sus ojos.

Ahora el lucía mucho más fuerte y poderoso. Peligroso. Determinado y feroz. Su cabello negro estaba despeinado por el viento y sus mejillas lucían una barba de varios días que no había sido afeitada. Pero eso no era lo que lo hacía parecer un malhechor, la mirada letal que se reflejaba en su rostro era de lo más aterradora.

—¿Estas herida, mujer? —preguntó Miroku con su gutural acento escocés, al mirarla detenidamente y ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

Sango lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue negar con un gesto de su cabeza, al tomar su mano. Para alivio de ella, él la puso detrás de su espalda para protegerla de sus perseguidores.

No podía creer en su suerte cuando trataba de sacudirse el sucio vestido que llevaba puesto. Ni tampoco podía creer que Miroku se arriesgara a salvarla cuando ningún otro se habría atrevido a desafiar a esos hombres.

Uno de sus secuestradores se acercó a Miroku con el fin de atraparla y este desenfundó su espada para protegerla.

—Quédese donde está —el secuestrador lo observó desafiante, desconociendo por completo que aquel a quien se enfrentaba era conocido como uno de los lord más poderosos de Escocia.

—Este es un asunto del Rey no debería entrometerse.

Miroku se mofó del tono dominante que usó el tipo para dirigirse a él.

—Los asuntos del Rey me importan muy poco. No lo veo aquí por ningún lado y si tú tienes algún problema con esta mujer, también tienes un problema conmigo.

Sango sonrió por primera vez en muchos días. Ella no alcanzaba a creer todavía que alguien estuviera protegiéndola tan firmemente…. y que el aludido fuera Miroku MacAllister ni más ni menos. La vida de este hombre solo había girado en torno a hacer cumplir las reglas. Jamás ni en sus sueños más desquiciados contempló la idea de que el algún día la protegería a ella de algo y mucho menos de esto.

El atacante más próximo dio un paso hacia adelante. Miroku giró la espada alrededor de su cuerpo preparándose para el ataque. El hombre no se atrevería a tanto si conociera de primera mano la habilidad extraordinaria que poseía Miroku con la espada, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de este hecho y se alejó a una distancia un poco más segura.

—Nosotros debemos obedecer una orden real que nos obliga a llevarla a Paris.

Miroku le hablo detrás de su hombro.

—¿Tú quieres ir a Paris Sango?

—No, en lo que me resta de vida.

Él le habló a sus captores.

—Bien, ya escucharon, la dama habló claramente. Si ustedes tienen un decreto real, chicos, les sugiero que me lo muestren. Por otro lado, espero que lo reconsideren y regresen por donde vinieron antes de que los deje marcados con mi espada el resto de sus vidas.

Un tic nervioso latió con furia en la mejilla de uno de los guardias.

—Usted quiere hacerse matar por su insolencia.

—Si eso ocurre quizá usted pueda tocar una canción triste sobre mi tumba.

Luego silbó.

Un gran caballo gris relinchó antes de galopar cerca de Miroku. El se subió rápidamente al caballo mientras le daba una mano para ayudarla a montar y mantenía con la otra la espada dirigida hacia los hombres.

Sango tomó su mano y el la colocó detrás de él sobre la grupa del caballo el cual trotaba lentamente. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su esbelta cintura, ella lo apretó en gratitud por todo lo que estaba haciendo. Si no fuera por el hecho de que odiaba hasta el aire que Miroku respiraba, ella hasta le hubiese dado un beso.

—Gracias —dijo en su oído.

Miroku no contestó, ya que se había fijado en que los hombres corrían hacia sus caballos. Condenada suerte. El iba a tener que pelear contra ellos sin duda alguna.

Cuando se había detenido en el pueblo a conseguir suministros para el resto de su viaje, la última cosa que esperaba encontrar era a la prima de su cuñada Kagome.

La última vez que vio a Sango, fue cuando ella se detuvo brevemente en su castillo después de que ella y su familia salvaran a Inuyasha de una muerte prematura. Sango se había comportado con el de forma grosera y él se había alegrado mucho cuando ella se marchó, deseando no volverla a ver nunca más.

Aparentemente su suerte cada vez era peor en los últimos meses. Le debía a esta mujer la valiosa vida de su hermano, por eso se había atrevido a rescatarla en retribución.

—¿Por qué, estos hombres te están persiguiendo? —preguntó sobre su hombro.

—Mi padre, Lucifer los ha mandado por mí.

—¿Tu padre?

—Si. En Paris hay un hombre que quiere casarse conmigo. Y que Dios me condene antes de que yo vaya por mi propia voluntad a ese altar.

Miroku solo pudo sonreír, a pesar del peligro. El no podía estar más de acuerdo con ese sentimiento.

—Yo me encuentro en tu misma situación, mujer. ¿Entonces él los envió para raptarte?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El hecho es que aquí no están ni Renkotsu, ni Shippo para que te protejan. —Su tío y su primo habían sido siempre extremadamente protectores con ella. En el lugar donde estuviera, ellos la seguían como perros guardianes. La única forma en que no se encuentren aquí con ella, es que alguien la hubiese separado sin su permiso.

—Ellos me secuestraron en la posada donde estábamos descansando. Mis familiares deben estar angustiados por mi desaparición.

Sin duda. Personalmente, el había estado muy agradecido por la paz que se había propagado en su hogar luego de que ella se marchó. El sintió cuando ella se giró para mirar hacia atrás.

—Ellos se acercan a nosotros.

Maldiciendo, el admitió la verdad de su declaración.

—Ellos son muy persistentes.

—Como gusanos después de asolearse.

Miroku no entendió su expresión.

—¿Sabes cuánto dinero les ofreció tu padre a tus secuestradores?

—Yo creo que lo que más los inquieta no es el pago, sino el peso de la ira de mi padre.

—¿Y quién es tu padre que causa tanto terror?

—Felipe —le dijo simplemente.

Miroku frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿De qué Felipe me hablas?

Ella imitó su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste lo que los hombres te dijeron? Mi padre es Felipe Capeto.

Miroku se congeló cuando ese nombre penetró en su mente.

—¿Felipe el Rey de Francia?

—¿Es que acaso hay otro?

Se sintió enfermo cuando el peso de la verdad lo golpeó. Miroku nunca se había sentido tan tonto en toda su vida, considerando el hecho de que había convivido con sus cuatro pendencieros hermanos, y eso era ya decir mucho por el momento.

— ¿Estas diciéndome que yo he secuestrado a la Princesa de Francia separándola de su custodia real?

—No, Miroku MacAllister. Tú más bien has liberado a la Princesa de Moldavia, del hombre que piensa casarse con ella a la fuerza solo porque él así lo quiere.

El apretó sus dientes con furia.

—Yo creía que tú eras solo una simple campesina.

—Eso depende de a quien se lo preguntes.

Un sentimiento de terror lo detuvo.

—Si no recibo una respuesta que me satisfaga de usted, milady, tenga la plena seguridad de que voy a detenerme para preguntarle a los hombres que nos están siguiendo, exactamente lo que piensan ellos.

Sango odió sus palabras. Ella no podía esperar nada bueno viniendo de este hombre. El era inflexible y severo. Ella dudó si alguna vez en su vida él había vivido sin las estúpidas reglas que tanto amaba obedecer.

—Bien, entonces te lo diré todo. Mi madre fue la hija ilegitima de un príncipe de Moldavia y una campesina. Su padre la llevó a la corte cuando ella era ya una mujer mayor, allí ella conoció a un hombre llamado Felipe que compartía su amor por los caballos…y también otras cosas, gracias a ello mi madre muy pronto se encontró embarazada, y de ese tórrido romance nací yo. Como Felipe no era libre para casarse y ella no quería compartir su vida con nadie más, mi madre abandonó la corte de su padre y se fue a vivir al pueblo donde nació. Allí crecí, hasta que mi padre me encontró en edad suficiente para hacer realidad sus deseos políticos, el quiere sacar ventaja uniendo a través de mi las monarquías de Moldavia y Hungría, sin importarle que yo sea hija ilegitima. Desde el día en que descubrí tal atrocidad, he intentado escaparme de mi destino yendo de un lugar a otro, evitando por todos los medios tener algún contacto con él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto antes de que yo te separara de esos guardias?

—Por supuesto que no. Además yo los amenacé primero y los ataqué después.

—¿Y crees que tu testimonio podrá salvar mi cabeza cuando tu padre exija mi muerte?

Ella se mofó de su afirmación.

—¿Tu realmente no le tienes miedo a mi padre, verdad?

—Yo no le temo a nada ni a nadie. Sin embargo, yo no soy un simple hombre Sango. Yo soy el líder MacAllister, así como tu padre es el rey en Francia. Cualquier decisión que yo tome afectará sin duda la vida de las personas que me han convertido en su líder. Y no sacrificaré a nadie que pertenezca a mi clan solo porque tú eres desobediente y terca.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

—Simplemente quiero decir, que voy a llevarte con tu padre.

**Continuara…..**


End file.
